Symbologies, such as matrix symbologies and two-dimensional barcodes, have become a widely accepted tool for sharing small amounts of data, and for tracking objects that are marked with the barcode. Examples of barcodes include Universal Product Codes (UPC), data matrix, codes, Quick Response (QR) codes, Aztec codes, Maxi codes, and the like.
A barcode may be scanned and read by a wide variety of devices, including, but not limited to, cellular telephones, digital cameras, smartphones, personal digital assistants, tablet devices, electronic readers, personal computers and portable satellite navigation devices. The generation of the various barcodes are governed by established international standards, e.g. ISO/TEC 18004:2006 covering QR codes.
Two-dimensional barcodes, such as QR codes, have become a widely accepted method for printing mechanically readable encoded data. The codes can be used in official documents such as certificates and diplomas to verify the authenticity. For example, assigning a unique QR code to an official document and tying authentication data to the code allows for the validation of the document.
The barcodes are typically printed as an independent entity in the page, separated from other objects such as pictures, text, graphics, and logos. However, it is sometimes desirable to have barcodes embedded in other objects, such as logos and seals, to make the document aesthetically more appealing. Color barcodes have been designed to mimic simple logo type graphics, which can be found in many websites. However, most methods work best when the logo and the barcode have similar sizes. However, in many desired applications, the barcode sometimes might be much smaller.
A straightforward approach would scale the barcode up to match the size of the logo. This approach has some significant drawbacks, however. For example, a QR code printed with 4×4 pixels per cell using a 300 dpi printer, has a size of about 0.8×0.8 cm2, while a logo may have a size of 5×5 cm2. A straightforward approach would cause significant image quality degradation. Another possible solution is to embed the barcode in one part of the image, for example, one corner of the image. The barcode would not look like a natural fit and would appear “pasted,” not “embedded.” Therefore a need exists for a method to combine a logo with a barcode that avoids these disadvantages and/or other potential issues.